This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Measurement of cortisol in hair is emerging as a biomarker for chronic stress in human and nonhuman primates. For example, we recently found that rhesus monkeys subjected to a mandatory relocation had increased hair cortisol following the move. In human subjects, hair cortisol levels have been shown to be sensitive to employment status, chronic pain, pregnancy, and natural disasters such as earthquakes. In this project, we continue our exploration of environmental effects on a variety of species including primates and polar bears.